Burdened With Glorious Purpose
by environmentalfinchmccallister
Summary: Envy isn't sure if her relationship with Loki was doomed from the start, but he sure looks good enough to eat. LokixOC oneshot OOC Loki


Six months… it had been six months since Loki had defeated The Avengers. Six months since the Earth was taken over by Loki and his army. And six months since the world was plummeted into a never-ending darkness. In that time there had been many attempts to over throw Loki, but none had been successful. The Avengers were forced into hiding in an _attempt_ to regroup after their shameful defeat. There were rumours circling though the cities that they had been killed… you knew that not all the rumours that went around were true, and that they were more than likely _started_ by one of Loki's lackeys. You had to believe the Avengers were out there somewhere, coming up with a plan to save the world. You had to believe there was someone out there who still cared…

A cold tremor coursed through your body and your eyes slowly cracked open. Why did you _have_ to believe there was someone out there who cared? Because if you didn't, then the darkness of being one of Loki's '_girls'_ would consume you completely. That's right, you were one of Loki's slaves… servants… escorts, whatever you wanted to call it. All it meant was that you had no freedom, no life, nothing. You were to serve and cater to Loki's every need.

Your (e/c) eyes scanned the large, dungeon-like room that you had been forced to call 'home' for the past three weeks. You had been taken from the safety and security of your own home, and were forced into _training_with two dozen other girls. In the three weeks, just under half of the girls were '_removed due to their own incompetence'_. It made you sick. You had heard stories of how they disposed of the unwanted dropouts, and it definitely wasn't pretty. Some were given to the Chitauri as playthings, other, more lucky girls were used as maids, while the unlucky and exceedingly '_uselessness'_ were just killed.  
"Once you're in, there's only one way out…" you muttered to yourself.

One of the girls you met on your first night had told you that just before she slit her wrists… The three weeks you had spent in training had helped to desensitise you to rough treatment, beatings, verbal abuse… but not death. The memories of her convulsing, blood covered body still plagued your mind. Her soft sobs and the muttering of the nurses trying to save her echoed in your ears, and the metallic scent of blood overpowered the usually cold, stagnant air. It was horrid… And what happened the next day was even worse… Loki had his eye on the girl who died. He took her suicide personally, and took out his anger on the girls he called on the next day. They had been gone for hours, and when they returned, they had cuts and bruises covering almost all of their bodies, several broken bones and sprains. Three of the four were put in recovery, and still hadn't returned. As for the fourth… well… the medics didn't reach her in time, and she was forced to bleed out in front of everyone…

You rolled over onto your aching side and sat up. The nagging voice of 'The Teacher' rang out in your mind. "_After lights out, you are not permitted to move from your bed, doing to will result in __**punishment**__." _His authority filled voice made you want to claw at your ears. You hated it. You threw the thin, hessian like material back from your legs. Immediately the cold air sent Goosebumps through your entire skin. Until you were brought here, you had never been bothered that much by the cold, but now? Now you felt the cold far too easily... Everyone in the room was given a thin mattress to sleep on, they were the only thing stopping the cold of the concrete floor from seeping through to everyone's bodies; all the other girls were sound asleep, and yet you were apparently the only one who felt the cold, it irritated you to no end, and often ended with you getting little to no sleep.

You supressed a sigh and looked from one side to the other. To your left were the girls who were about to 'graduate'. They would be moved to the main rooms with the others who had finished their training soon. To you right were the 'newbies', these were the girls who could still feel enough to cry themselves to sleep. You were situated pretty much in the middle; this meant that you were half way through your training, and that you had been taught to tolerate pain, remain silent, as well as basic mannerisms, but you had yet to be introduced to the sex side of your training, of course, that would all change in the morning… Your stomach twisted and you could feel the bile rise in your throat. You had seen many girls return from their first sessions bruised, sore and unable to walk… But that didn't scare you as much as when the training was over… The next hurdle after that was the one many people stumbled at. Loki.

You could feel your heart start to race. You had never even seen your 'Master'. He personally inspected everyone as they were being trained from a viewing room. If he didn't like what he saw, they were removed. End of story. Was he really so heartless that he could dispose of so many people on a whim?

You stood up slowly. Your legs were shaking from the day's activities, but you pushed through the unsteadiness to get to the brick wall, which you used as support to move the rest of the way to your destination: the only window in the entire room.

The moonlight streaming in the window lit the whole room, even though it was barely the length of your arm. You looked down to the dead, destroyed city beneath you. Loki, as a sign of his victory, had taken up residence in Stark Tower. You weren't sure how many stories high you were, and even though you weren't entirely fond of heights, you found a refreshing freedom in just standing by the window. It gave you a chance to momentarily forget your situation, and the pain, and the hunger… You sighed and rested your forehead on the cold glass. Why…? Why did you have to be the one taken…? Why did the world have to end up like this? You asked yourself these questions, and many more, over and over, night after night… Suddenly the heavy, and usually bolted, door opened. The fear of being caught sent adrenaline through your body and, briefly forgetting the pain in your sides, you quickly spun around. Someone… no… there were three… four people entering. Crap. You pressed your body as tightly as you could manage to the wall, hoping that the shadows would swallow as much of your (adj.) frame as they could.

As they entered the room, you were able to recognise the large, stout, shadow covered figure of 'The Teacher', as well as a few of the others who had a hand in your training, but there was one, rather slender but unmistakeably masculine, figure that took the lead. He was scanning all of the girls as they were sleeping. Oh damn it… they had to stop before they noticed your empty bed; otherwise you'd have hell to pay… Please… stop… You wanted to move forward, but hesitated time and time again. Luckily the group heard your silent pleas and slowed their walking to a near stop, but the man at the front did not.  
"Sir, if you wish to have one tonight, I would recommend one of the girls at the end, or better yet, the girls who have just been promoted…" The Teacher said in a low whisper.  
"I know which one I desire. I do not need your recommendations…" The man leading the small group spat back, bitterness filling his tone. Wait… Did he just say _Sir_? You could feel your hands and legs start to tremble. Was that… _Loki_? A few of the other girls had described him to those who didn't know what he looked like, and, the more you regarded the shadowed figure, the more and more you were _sure_ it was him. Suddenly, he stopped, and looked to your empty bed. You pressed your back harder against the wall. Please, just leave… show some form of humanity and leave it be… "(Name)…" the man cooed. The trembling in your limbs became worse, and a choked sob formed on your throat. You saw the flash of pristinely white teeth in the form of a grin grace his lips. He wasn't going to let it go, he had no humanity… What were you going to do?

He took careful steps forward and crossed over your make-shift bed before making his way over to you. The other men he entered with fell silent, and the only sound in your mind was the racing beating of your heart. He was only a few feet from you, however, before he could reach you, The Teacher swooped in and forced you to your knees. His large hand on the back of your neck sent a searing pain through your spine.  
"Forgive me, Sir." He stated while tightening his grip on you. "_This one_ should know better… I will take the proper-," The Teacher was cut off and waved away by the man in front of you before he tenderly placed his hand beneath your chin, lifting your gaze from the floor to him. It was only under the direct moonlight that you could see his features clearly. He had raven black hair, which in the moonlight looked almost blue; it was slicked back neatly and tucked behind his ears. It was a stark contrast to his pale skin and mesmerizingly bright green eyes. You let out a shaky breath. This was definitely Loki…  
"My Dear, how would you like to join me tonight?" he asked with a sly smile. Under his intense gaze you couldn't move, let alone speak. What were you going to do? If you refused him he would, more than likely, lash out and take you anyway… There was _no_ way out of this situation. You could do nothing to stop what was coming… Your eyes widened when the gravity of your predicament hit you. There was no escape. No hope… No saviour… Nothing…

… Oh God… No…

Actions


End file.
